


One Night Stand

by ChassidyPostert80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bartender Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Kid Claire Novak, M/M, Past Abuse, Sad Castiel/Dean Winchester, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChassidyPostert80/pseuds/ChassidyPostert80
Summary: Cass is sitting at a bar because his brother is way too concerned with his sex life. He can't understand that after a failed marriage, he isn't ready for a relationship. Gabriel suggests a one night stand. Maybe the sexy bartender, Dean, would be perfect for the job.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester watched the man at the end of the bar strike out for the third time; for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why. The guy was gorgeous; thick dark hair, intense blue eyes and just a hint of stubble on his strong jaw. Maybe it was the way he was dressed. It was Saturday night and he was in a blue suit with a white button down and a long blue tie; the whole ensemble was covered by a long tan trench coat. No that couldn’t be it, he decided, it looked too good on him. Maybe when he opened his mouth a complete jerk came out. He dismissed that thought as well, the guy had been nothing but polite to him all night. What was it? He had to find out.

“So no luck?” Dean asked walking over to him.

“It would appear so.” The man said. His voice was deep and gravelly; it caused a tingle to run through Dean.

“You just need a little help. First lose the tie.” Dean told him. The man loosened the knot and slid it from around his neck, stuffing it into one of his coat pockets. “Better. Now undo the top few buttons.” Again the man did as instructed. “Nice.” Dean assessed him. “Just one more thing.” He reached up and tousled the man’s neatly combed hair giving him that just got out of bed look. “There. Sexy. I’m Dean by the way.”

“Castiel.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Dean flashed him his killer smile. “How about another beer?”

“Sure.” 

“So what brings you out tonight?” Dean got his drink and came back.

“I’m trying to appease my friends and family. They all think I need to “get laid”. Their words, not mine.” Castiel blushed. 

“Wow.” Was all Dean could say. “So where are they now? Why did they let you come out all alone?”

“It was my idea. I didn’t really want them to watch me fail.” Castiel sighed.

“Well if you think like that before you even start, you are doomed to fail.” Dean shrugged one shoulder.

“Can I get a beer?” A large heavy set man bellied up to the bar. 

“Sure thing.” Dean winked at Castiel. “Good luck.” He moved away to take care of the man and the next four customers. 

Castiel sat at the end of the bar sipping his beer. Why had he agreed to this? He wasn’t the pick up a woman at a bar type. He never had been. Hell, he had no idea how to even flirt anymore. This was over. He should just go home, but it was only eleven thirty and he knew Gabe would read him the riot act if he came in this early. He could hear it now. 

“Did you even try Cassie?” He would say. “You have to get back out there.”

The bartender, Dean, caught his eye; he was shaking up cocktails with flourish. Castiel had to admit that he was a good looking man; with his short sandy hair, dancing green eyes and incredible smile. He was sure the other man wouldn’t have a problem picking up women. He sighed and took another sip of his beer. 

“You’re never going to hook up sitting here like that. Go mingle.” Dean was back.

“I think I’m done for the evening.” Castiel replied.

“Come on man, don’t give up now. I just fixed you up and you’re a total hottie.” 

“Thank you for your assistance, but this just isn’t me.”

“So are you leaving then?” Dean hoped he’d say no. He wasn’t kidding when he called the other man a hottie and he really wanted to talk to him some more. 

“I can’t. My brother said he would kill me if I came home before two.”

“Well you could always just hang out with me.” Dean said with a wink. 

“Again, thank you.” Castiel’s stomach flipped.

“So spill. What’s the story Cass?”

“It’s…” Castiel meant to correct him; he only let the people closest to him call him that. But Dean smiled and he forgot what he was going to say. Besides, he really liked the way Dean said his name. 

“It’s what? Complicated?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Not really. My brother decided that it had been too long since I last had sex so he staged an intervention. I tried to tell them that I wasn’t ready for another relationship, so they suggested a one night stand and here I am.” Cass blushed again.

“An intervention, huh? What was that like?”

“Humiliating. Imagine your brother and closest friends discussing your sex life or lack thereof in my case.” He looked down and shook his head.

“No thank you.” Dean’s eyes widened in horror at the thought. Someone signaled him at the other end of the bar. “Be right back.” He dealt with the customer quickly so that he could get back to the gorgeous man. “So how long has it been that they are all concerned?” He asked replacing Cass’s beer.

“Three years.” He said without looking up.

“Three years!” Dean all but shouted.

“Shh. Keep your voice down.” 

“Sorry man.” Dean dropped his volume. “It’s just that… three years?” He let out a low whistle. “No wonder they intervened. Why the hell haven’t you had sex in three years?” 

“It’s a long story.”

“I think we have time. You can’t go home for another…” Instead of checking his own watch, he grabbed Cass’s wrist to check the time. “Two hours. Damn, be right back.” 

“Okay.” Cass nodded, confused as to why his heart sped up when Dean touched him. 

“Okay spill.” Dean returned. “Why no sex?”

“Well,” Cass blew out a breath. “This is the first time I’ve been out since my wife died.” Cass’s eyes held sorrow and stress. 

“Oh.” Dean put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “I’m sorry man.” Cass’s heart began to race at the contact. 

“Thank you.” He managed.

“So how long’s it been since you’ve been out like this?” Dean’s voice was full of sympathy. 

“Something like fifteen years.” Cass admitted. 

“Damn. No wonder you’re so bad at this.” Dean chuckled and punched Cass softly in the arm trying to lighten the mood. He really wanted to make this beautiful creature smile.

“Exactly.” One corner of Cass’s mouth tugged upwards.

“Do you want me to help you out? I could give you some pointers, be your wingman.”

“Thank you, but as I said, I’m done. I can’t take getting rejected anymore tonight.” He was thankful that Dean hadn’t tried to make him talk about Amelia. 

“Dean, we need shots.” A couple of women at the end of the bar summoned him. 

“Coming right up ladies.” Dean flashed them a grin and patted Cass’s hand. “One sec.” He told him. 

“So how’s it going down there?” Jo asked tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. “He’s a total hottie.” 

“That’s what I told him.” Dean shook his head. “But sadly, he’s straight.”

“Like that’s ever stopped you.” Charlie giggled. “Just bat those killer green eyes and flash that super sexy smile and he’ll be putty in your hands.”

“You think so?” 

“If anyone can do it you can.” Charlie stated. “He’s watching you right now.”

“I’ll tell you what.” Jo crossed her arms over her chest. “If you can get him to go home with you, I’ll finish your shift.”

“Really?” Dean asked, but then shook his head. “I don’t know guys.”

“Come on. You need to get back out there.” Jo said matter of factly.

“Yeah.” Charlie chimed in. “You can’t let what that bastard Cole did to you ruin your life. Go, have fun.”

“But…”

“No buts Dean. You are gonna go over there and seduce that man. You are gonna have a hot one night stand and tell us all about it.”

“That’s probably not going to happen.” Dean said, disappointment coloring his tone. 

“But you want it to.” Charlie said smugly.

“Totally.” He admitted.

“Then go make it happen.”

“Well…” Dean looked at the two girls he considered sisters and smiled. If they thought it was a good idea, maybe it was.

“Seriously dude, you need to get over this slump.” Charlie crossed her arms as well; both women just staring at him. Without a word, he turned and walked away. He was thankful his own intervention hadn’t been as bad as Cass said his was.

“Good luck.” Charlie called out and he waved her off.

“Are you sure you don’t want to try again Cass?” Dean returned to his place in front of Cass. “I think I can help you.”

“I’m sure you could; I’m sure you have no problems picking up women.”

“I wouldn’t really know.” Dean laughed. “I don’t usually pick up women.”

“Oh are you married?” Cass checked for a ring.

“I’m gay.” He looked directly into Cass’s eyes. He couldn’t believe how blue they were. 

“Oh.” Cass couldn’t look away. “So do you have a boyfriend.”

“No.” Dean still looked into his eyes. “Do you still want to hang out with me?”

“Yes.” 

“That’s what I was hoping you would say.” Dean’s smile made his insides melt. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. Have you ever been with a guy Cass?” Dean stroked a finger down his cheek.

“No.” Cass stammered, his heart in his throat.

“Would that be something you would consider?” Dean’s voice was husky, his emerald eyes bored into Cass.

“Under the right circumstances.” Cass felt like he was going to faint.

“What about these circumstances?”

“Yes.” Cass breathed out in a whisper.

“Great. Let’s find you a guy. I think I know the perfect one.” Dean grinned.

“Oh.” Cass was highly disappointed. For a minute he had thought that the gorgeous bartender had been hitting on him.

“Come home with me.” Dean purred. His voice was pure sex as it rolled over Cass causing a shiver to run through him. He leaned in close and Cass drifted towards him.

“You want me?” Cass whispered, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Definitely.” Their eyes still locked. “You’re sexy as hell Cass and I want to see what’s under all those layers. To lay you down on my bed and worship your body. To make you feel things you’ve never felt before. To watch your face when I make you cum.” Dean laid out his plans for Cass; his voice low and husky.

Cass forgot how to breathe as he stared into Dean’s mesmerizing eyes. His heart thudded in his chest and he felt his groin tighten.

“I wish I could kiss you right now.” Dean ran his thumb over Cass’s bottom lip.

“I want that too.” Cass flushed.

“Awesome. Let’s go.”

“What about your shift?” Cass asked nervously; he thought he had a little more time to mentally prepare. This is better, a little voice inside him said, now you won’t have time to talk yourself out of it. And he really wanted this to happen. 

“Got it covered.” He signaled Jo. She immediately got up and stepped behind the bar.

“No.” Dean mouthed when she started walking their way. She stuck her tongue out, but stopped and went back to where she’d been sitting with Charlie. They’d really make a cute couple, he thought of the women. He made his way out from behind the bar and   
held out his hand to Cass. “Ready?” He noticed the other man’s hand was shaking so he gave it a reassuring squeeze. He led him through the bar and out the back door. “I can’t wait.” 

Dean gently pushed him against the door and gave him a wicked grin. He bent his head to lick at the seam of Cass’s mouth. When he opened to him, he swept inside caressing the man’s tongue with his own. The kiss lasted several minutes with an electrifying intensity that shocked both men. When Dean finally pulled back, they were both breathing heavily. 

“I want you.”

“Me too.” Cass managed.

Dean took his hand and pulled him over to a staircase just a few feet away from them. He unlocked the door and they went inside. Again Cass was pushed against the door; his mouth ravaged. Dean pressed in closer wanting to feel Cass against him. He had his hands tangled in that thick black hair as he devoured his mouth. He slowly moved his hips causing a sweet friction. Cass moaned and began to grind against him.

“Bed.” Dean rasped out dragging Cass towards it. He paused to slide the coat and jacket from the man’s body then sat and unlaced his boots.

Cass had a moment of uncertainty. Should he, could he really do this? Dean looked up at him and smiled and nerves deserted him; he wanted Dean. He was so turned on that his cock was straining painfully against his zipper. He sat next to him and kicked out of his dress shoes. Dean took him into his arms and claimed his mouth. God this man can kiss, Cass thought.

Dean couldn’t get enough, kissing Cass was like a new addiction. But he wanted more, much more. He unbuttoned Cass’s shirt and helped him out of it then pulled the tee shirt underneath over his head slowly; his palms gliding over the flat stomach up to his muscular chest. He ripped his own over his head.

“I need to feel your skin against mine.” Dean held him close as they continued kissing. “Lay down.” He instructed, guiding Cass up to the pillows where he’d be more comfortable. He kissed down his lover’s neck to his chest, paying special attention to his nipples.

“Ohhh.” Cass moaned softly.

Dean couldn’t wait to show him what real pleasure was. His hands drifted lower to unbuckle his belt and undo his slacks. He kissed the man’s stomach as he eased them and his boxers down his legs.

“God Cass. You’re so beautiful.” He said staring down at the man’s perfect body. “I want you so bad.”

“I want you too.” Cass kissed him deeply. It had been so long since someone had said that to him.

“You clean?” Of course they’d use a condom, but there were other things he wanted to do to this man. He wanted Cass’s first time to be amazing. 

“I was when I checked three years ago.” Somehow he knew he could trust Cass to tell him the truth.

“I tested a few weeks ago. I haven’t been with anyone since then.” Dean stroked his cheek with one finger, dragging it all the way down his chest and stomach to trace the line of his cock. He opened his mouth and took Cass inside.

“Ohhh Dean.” He moaned when the man swallowed him down his throat and began to suck. Amelia had hated doing this.

“Mmm. You taste amazing baby.” Dean said looking up at him.

“I’m not sure how much more I can take.” Cass admitted. “And this is not how I want to cum.”

“How do you want to cum?” Dean sat up on his knees between Cass’s spread thighs.

“With you inside of me.” Cass said shyly.

“God Cass.” Dean breathed out. His ex boyfriend never let him top; it had been one of their problems. 

He reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out the lube and a condom; now grateful that Jo and Charlie had put them there. He lubed his fingers, trying to warm the gel before he touched Cass’s most delicate area. Cass gasped as he caressed all the sensitive nerve endings there. He slipped one finger inside and the other man tensed. 

“Relax baby.” Dean kissed him while slowly working his finger in and out. After a minute or so he added a second finger, twisting and searching until he found the spot he was looking for. 

“Ohhh God.” Cass moaned deeply. He couldn’t stop his hips from moving. “Please Dean.” He said after a few minutes.

“Not yet baby.” There was no way he’d do anything before the other man was fully prepped. Too many nights he’d fallen prey to Cole’s “I just can’t wait” or “you’re ready enough”; he wouldn’t do that to anyone. Especially not virginal Cass. He added a third finger stretching him further.

“Oh.” Cass winced at the burn it created. Dean kissed him until his hips began to move again. “I need you Dean, please.” The sound of that deep voice begging for him was his undoing. 

Dean tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it down his shaft. He couldn’t wait to be inside Cass; he slipped slowly into that velvet heat. Cass whined a little.

“This is the hardest part baby.” Cass nodded and Dean kissed him again to distract him from the pain. He gave him time to adjust to being so full before he started to move; slowly so that he could get used to it. He leaned down and kissed him again.

“Mmm.” Cass moaned.

“Feels good baby.” Dean whispered in his ear. “Want me to make it feel better?”

“You can do that?” Cass breathed in awe. Dean got to his knees, grabbed Cass’s hips and began to move harder and faster. “God Dean.” He all but screamed out when Dean found his prostate again. “Ohhh.”

Dean’s ego went through the roof at the look of pleasure on Cass’s face. He set up a steady rhythm for them, just enjoying the feeling of Cass around him. It was incredible.

“Oh Dean. I’m so close.” Dean reached between them, wrapped his fist around Cass’s aching cock and stroked. 

“Cum for me Cass.” Dean demanded and Cass lost it. “So beautiful.” He rasped out. The feeling of Cass tightening around him causing his control to snap. A few more thrusts and he too was done. Slowly he pulled out of his partner, disposed of the condom and   
collapsed next to him. 

“Wow.” Cass complimented still trying to regain his senses. 

“Yeah.” Dean said trying to catch his breath. “That was awesome.” He felt a little dazed and completely blissed out. 

“I very much agree.” 

People said he had a great smile, but it was nothing compared to Cass’s. Cass’s smile was like sunshine and Dean felt like a god for having been the one to put it on his face. Dean pulled him into his arms, needing to feel him against him. Being with Cass had been magical; it felt so right, so perfect. He had to stop himself from asking the thousands of questions he had that would allow him to get to know Cass better, like he wanted to. This was a one night stand, he reminded himself, Cass isn’t looking for more. 

Cass had never felt better. Sex with Dean had been the most incredible experience of his life. Not that he had a lot to compare it to, he’d only ever been with Amelia. Dean made him feel things he hadn’t before, just like he promised. And being held like this was amazing; another thing he’d never experienced before. He could stay like this forever. Then he remembered that this was just a one night stand.

“I’m not sure what happens now.” Cass said a little embarrassed. “I guess I should go.”

“You could always stay.” Dean stroked his back, hoping that he’d say yes.

“You want me to stay?” Cass asked in wonder.

“Yeah.” Dean said softly.

“I wish I could.” There was a wistfulness to Cass’s voice. “But I can’t start a relationship right now Dean. My life is way too complicated.”

“Then stay with me. If all we can have is tonight, let’s take advantage of it.” Inside he was a little let down. Hadn’t the other man felt what he had? “Besides, think of how happy your brother would be if you didn’t come home at all.”

“That might get him off my back for a while.” Cass smirked. “But that’s not why I want to stay.”

“Why do you want to stay then?”

“Because you make me feel things I haven’t felt in a long time or ever and that’s exactly why I have to leave.”

“Stay. We don’t have to do anything. We can just talk.”

“I’m afraid that would only make things worse.” Cass pulled out of the warmth of Dean’s arms and sat on the side of the bed. 

“How?” Dean sat up next to him and put his hand on his bare knee. Cass got up, found his pants and slid into them. He couldn’t think when Dean touched him.

“Because then I’ll realize what a great person you are.” Cass slipped into his shoes.

“And that’s a bad thing?” Dean watched as he put on his button down, not bothering with the undershirt he couldn’t find. He, himself, made no move to cover up or put anything on.

“A very bad thing.” Cass confirmed.

“I don’t understand.” Dean shook his head.

“Tonight has been amazing Dean; you’ve been amazing and I want you. But this is the absolute worst time in my life.” He pulled on his trench coat. “I’m sorry Dean, but I have to go.”

“Okay.” Dean said sadly. “I see you’ve made up your mind. Since we’re never going to see each other again, can I at least kiss you goodbye?”

Cass nodded, knowing he shouldn’t but being unable to resist. At the first touch of their lips, Cass felt electricity zap through him and he melted into the naked man. He allowed him to tangle his hands in his hair and hold him close as he made love to his mouth; it was soft and gentle while being incredibly intense at the same time.

“Stay.” Dean whispered.

“Goodbye Dean.” Cass was out the door before he could do something stupid, like what Dean was asking.

“Damn.” Dean stared at the closed door. There had been real chemistry there, he was sure of it. He couldn’t be mad; Cass had told him up front that he was just looking to get laid. He locked the door and crawled into his bed hoping that Cass would change his mind and come back. His eyes fell on Cass’s blue suit jacket; he jumped up and grabbed it. Maybe there was something in there that would tell him who Cass was and where he could find him. He even had a reason to see him again and he really wanted that.   
“Son of a bitch.” No such luck. He guessed he shouldn’t be surprised, when did things ever go his way?

“Damn.” Cass said walking into his house; Gabe was waiting up for him.

“I told you not to come home until…” He looked his brother over. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

“Shut up Gabe.”

“What? You can’t walk in here with bed head and a misbuttoned shirt and not expect questions.”

“I did what you told me to. What questions could you have?”

“So many.” Gabe drug him over to the couch. “I want to know everything.” 

“Shh.” Cass glanced towards the stairs.

“She’s sound asleep bro.” Gabe assured him. “Now, most importantly, did you get laid?”

“Yes.” He and Gabe told each other everything; they had since they were children. 

“I told you that you had it in you.” Gabe grinned. “What was her name?”

“Dean.” Cass took a deep breath and looked at his brother.

“Did you say Dean?”

“Yes.” 

“You hooked up with a guy?”

“Yes.”

“And?” Gabe wanted to know.

“It was incredible Gabe. I didn’t know sex could be that good.” Cass shivered recalling the way Dean had made him feel. 

“And what was he like? Was he hot?”

“So hot.” Cass could still see Dean’s handsome face and perfect body. It was a memory he’d treasure forever. “He was sweet and considerate and compassionate, yet strong and bold at the same time.” He got a faraway look on his face. “It was perfect.”

“So when are you going to see him again?”

“I’m not.” Cass said sadly.

“Why not?”

“You know why not Gabe.” Cass glanced towards the staircase. “I just can’t do that to her, not right now.”

“But Cass…”

“No Gabe. End of story.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Claire Novak?” Dean went down the line of his student roster a few weeks later. “Claire?” He looked up from his clipboard.

“She’s not here coach.” Ben Braeden informed him.

“Thanks Ben.” That made the third day in a row that she’d skipped his class. It was time to call her parents. “Kevin Tran?” He continued.

“Here.” Came the reply.

“Alright guys. Line up for dodgeball.” His instructions were met with a cheer. They loved to play dodgeball. 

Dean looked around at his happy class. He loved being a teacher. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that he’d gotten so lucky. It had been a hard road but now he was on the other side and he couldn’t be happier. Well he could be, if he had someone decent to share his life with. His thoughts went to Cass and he immediately pushed them away.

When the kids were settled into their game, Dean went to his office to make a phone call he dreaded. He hated dealing with parents. He shook his head and dialed the number he had on file.

“Hello?” Came the deep gravelly voice. Dean froze for a second, that voice sounded so familiar. 

“May I speak with Mr. Novak?” Dean asked.

“This is Mr. Novak.” He sounded like Cass. Dean knew right then and there that he had to get that man out of his head. He was consuming his thoughts and driving him crazy. 

“This is Coach Winchester at Washington High. I was hoping that you could come in for a parent teacher conference.”

“Of course Mr. Winchester. When would you like to do it?”

“The sooner the better. I have a free period at three.”

“Is there a problem?” Mr. Novak asked.

“I’d prefer if we spoke in person.” He hated giving bad news over the phone.

“I can be there today, if that works for you.”

“That would be perfect Mr. Novak. See you at three.” Dean hung up and went back to his kids, trying to mentally prepare for the conference. 

“Coach Winchester, Mr. Novak is here to see you.” A voice came over the intercom in Dean’s office.

“Thanks Meg. Be right there.” Dean walked into the front office and his heart stopped. “Cass?” 

“Dean?” Cass stood up in shock.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked with a sexy smile. He never thought he’d see him again.

“Umm…” Cass was lost in those emerald eyes which had locked with his and he felt his body flush. 

“Cass?” Dean was more than pleased that he was affecting the other man like that.

“I, um, have a meeting with Coach Winchester.” Cass pulled himself from the memory of their time together and remember why he was there. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m Coach Winchester.” Dean was disappointed; for a minute he’d thought that Cass had come to find him. “You must be Claire’s dad then?” Cass nodded, unable to speak; he was face to face with the star of all his recent fantasies. “We should go to my office.”

Cass followed Dean through the halls, admiring the way his ass looked in the tight red shorts he wore. Stop it Castiel, he told himself, this is your daughter’s teacher. Dean led them to his office which was at the back of the gym and closed them inside. He sat behind his desk and looked at Cass.

“Have a seat Mr. Novak.” Cass sat nervously in front of him; being alone with him causing his heart rate to skyrocket. “The reason that I asked you here today is that we are having some problems with Claire.”

“What kind of problems?”

“She used to be an incredible kid, bright, helpful and a joy to be around; she was one of my favorite students.” Dean sighed. “But now she’s sullen and withdrawn, she’s being disrespectful to her teachers and refuses to participate in class; that’s when she’s   
there.”

“What do you mean when she’s there?” Cass worried.

“This is the third time this week that she’s been out.” He looked at Cass and his heart sped up. Why did he have to be so gorgeous? Focus Dean, he told himself.

“But I drop her off and pick her up everyday. I don’t understand.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Novak.” He hated to be the one to tell parents that their children weren’t as angelic as they thought. He especially hated doing it to Cass. “I also have to tell you that her grades are suffering severely.” 

“Oh no.” Cass closed his eyes.

“As her advisor, I want to help her get back on track. This has all just been the last two months. Is there anything going on at home that could be affecting her?”

“Her mother died.” Cass said quietly.

“Wasn’t that three years ago?” Dean asked in confusion. 

“More like three months.” Cass corrected.

“But you told me three years.” Dean remembered every word they said to each other.

“Since I had sex.” Cass dropped his voice to a whisper. “The end of my marriage was not a happy one.” He clarified, he didn’t want Dean thinking he’d misled him. 

“I see.” Dean breathed a sigh of relief. For a minute, he’d thought that Cass wasn’t the man he thought he was. “So Claire lost her mother three months ago. That poor girl, no wonder she’s acting out. I want to help her.” He told her father.

“Me too, but she won’t even talk to me.” Cass confided. The concern and sincerity in Dean’s eyes made him believe that he could open up to him. “She’s like that at home too. It’s like she hates me now. I don’t know what to do anymore.” A tear rolled down his cheek.

“Maybe I can try talking to her.” Dean had to stop himself. All he wanted to do was hold Cass and tell him it would be okay, but he couldn’t; not here. Instead, he got up slowly, found a box of tissues and handed it to the other man; their hands brushed and   
Dean’s heart thudded in his chest. 

“You would do that?” Cass breathed. He’d felt the instant rush of electricity at that inconsequential touch. 

“Of course. I want to see all of my students succeed. Besides, I like Claire. Do you mind if I pull her in after school?”

“Not at all.”

“Good, that’s settled. Thank you for your time Mr. Novak.”

“Thank you Mr. Winchester.” Cass got up and hurried for the door before he did something stupid. 

“Cass.” Dean’s voice was low and sexy. “Close the door.” 

Cass hesitated. He knew he should just walk out the door, but he found himself turning towards that voice anyway. Dean had walked over to him and stopped right in front of him, close enough to touch. Cass suppressed a whimper.

“You left your clothes at my place.”

“I know.” Cass whispered.

“You should come by and get them.” Dean’s voice was full of seduction. 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Is what he meant to say. “Okay.” Is what came out.

“Great.” Dean’s smile was breathtaking. “How about tonight, around seven?”

“I can’t” His brain screamed. “Okay.” He said.

“Here.” Dean grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and scrawled down his number. “In case you need to get ahold of me.” He handed the other man the paper; he took it with shaky hands. 

“I should go.” Cass had to get out of there before he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Dean’s.

“Yeah.” Dean balled his hands into fists to keep from reaching for Cass.

“Goodbye Dean.” Dean just nodded.

“Ms. Novak.” Dean found her in front of the school that afternoon waiting on her dad. “We need to talk. My office.” 

“But my dad…” She protested. 

“Knows all about it.” He cut her off.

“Oh shit.” She closed her eyes and her body sagged.

“Language young lady.” Dean scolded. Head down, Claire followed him to his office. “Sit.” He perched on the edge of his desk. “You weren’t in class today.” 

“I’m sorry Coach. I just wasn’t feeling well. I spent the whole day in the nurse’s office.”

“Want to try again?” He raised his eyebrows at her.

“I just… it’s just that...I mean I was…” She scrambled for an answer.

“I had a meeting with your dad today.” 

“You did?” She was going to be in so much trouble.

“He told me about your mom. I know how hard this must be for you. I just want you to know that you can talk to me.”

“You don’t know anything.” She spat out rudely.

“I know you feel scared, lost and alone; like nothing makes sense anymore.” Claire looked away. “And I know that you’re angry and looking for someone to take it out on.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” She said, trying not to cry.

“Maybe not, but that’s how I felt when my mom died.”

“Your mom died too?” She sniffed.

“When I was four.” 

“How did she die?” Claire wanted to know.

“A house fire.” Dean closed himself off to the pain he still felt; the little boy in him still missed his mommy.

“My dad “says” my mom died of heart failure.”

“What and you don’t believe him?”

“No.”

“How do you think she died?”

“I don’t know, but I’m old enough to know the truth.” 

“Why would he lie to you?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t believe him. My mom never had heart problems, she was never in the hospital, it was just poof she’s gone.” Claire’s eyes were hard. “He won’t even let me see her death certificate.”

“Is that why you’re so mad at him? Because you think he’s lying to you?”

“I can always tell when he’s lying, he’s terrible at it.” She insisted. “They were both acting super weird before she died and I think that has something to do with it.”

“Have you tried telling your dad how you feel? He seems like a really nice guy.”

“He won’t talk about it. I love him, but I can’t stand him right now.” Claire shook her head. “I have to go Coach.”

“I just want you to know that you can talk to me if you want to, okay?” She nodded. “Now I have to be the bad guy. One week detention for ditching.” She nodded again. “Go on, get out of here. And I expect you in gym class tomorrow.”

“Yes sir.” Slowly she got up and walked out the door. She was not looking forward to getting in her dad’s gold Cadillac, he would be in full nag mode. She drug her feet as long as she could; it took more than ten minutes to get to the car.

“Hello Claire.” Cass said as she opened the door.

“Dad.” Her attitude was firmly in place. 

“If I were you, I’d show some respect.” He told her when she slammed the door. “I spoke with your teacher today.”

“I know.” She snapped.

“Claire.” Cass warned.

“What?”

“What’s going on with you? This isn’t like you.”

“In case you forgot, my mother just died.” She said rudely.

“Oh believe me, I remember.”

“Then get off my back.”

“You’ve been skipping school. Where have you been going?” She said nothing. “Answer me Claire.”

“I was where I wanted to be.” She said snidely. 

“And that was?” Cass tried to keep his voice calm when all he wanted to do was scream at her.

“It’s none of your business Castiel.” 

“That’s it.” He said through clenched teeth. “You are always my business, everything you do concerns me. I am your father. So you will stop all this attitude, you will start going to class and you will never refer to me as Castiel again.” 

“And if I don’t? What are you gonna do Castiel?” She taunted. 

“You’re grounded Claire.”

“So?”

“That means no friends, no television, no phone, no computer.”

“You can't do that. You can't take away everything.”

“And you can’t do whatever you want, there are consequences in life Claire.” He told her as they pulled up to their home.

“I hate you!” She jumped out of the car, slammed the door and ran into the house. 

Cass closed his eyes and prayed for patience and understanding. He got out slowly and followed her in with a sigh. What was he going to do with her? He went up the stairs and banged on her locked door. 

“Open this door Claire.”

“Make me.” She yelled back. Cass blew out a breath of frustration and went to retrieve the key.

“I’ll ask one more time. Please open the door.”

“No.” He unlocked the door and went in. She just glared at him from her spot on the bed. “You can’t just barge in here and you can’t just take my stuff.” She pouted.

“I love you Claire and I just want to help you. Please talk to me.” 

“We don’t have anything to talk about. Get out.” Cass picked up her laptop and phone from where they sat on her desk and walked to the door. 

“I’m here for you baby.”

“I’m not a baby.” She sneered. 

“Then don’t act like one.” He told her leaving.

“So what’s wrong with Princess Grumpypants?” Gabe asked when he walked into the kitchen. He’d been staying with them for the last few weeks while his condo was being renovated. 

“She’s been skipping school.” Cass told his brother sadly.

“Not Claire Bear, she’s a straight A student.”

“Not anymore. She’s so angry since her mother died. I just wish I knew how to help her.”

“We’ll figure this out.” Gabe pulled him into a tight hug. “You’re so tense Cass. Maybe you need to go back to that bar and let lover boy relieve some of it for you.” Gabe wagged his eyebrows, trying to lighten the mood.

“His name is Dean and speaking of…” Cass turned pink. “Guess who Claire’s gym teacher is.”

“Him?” Cass nodded. “No way. I thought you said he was a bartender.”

“He was tending bar when we met.” Cass shrugged one shoulder.

“So what did he say when he saw you?”

“He seemed pleased. He, um, asked me to come by tonight and pick up something I left at his place.”

“Well this time, I’m not waiting up for you. You can give me all the horny details tomorrow.”

“Gabe, I’m not going.”

“Why the hell not?”

“He’s Claire’s teacher.”

“So? You’re going Cass.” There was a wicked glint in Gabe’s eyes. “Or I am.” 

“You wouldn’t.”

“Hi, I’m Gabe. Have we met?” He laughed. “So what’s it gonna be Cassie?”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean anxiously waited for the clock to strike seven. After work, he’d raced home, showered, changed and started dinner. He wanted it to be done by the time Cass got there. Five minutes after seven there was a knock on his door and his heart leapt in his chest. 

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cass.” Dean looked him over, god he looked good. Today he was wearing tight jeans and a baby blue button down that really brought out his eyes. His knees felt a little weak. “Come in.”

Cass took a deep breath and let it out before crossing the threshold and into the room. He looked around at the organized chaos. Boxes lined one wall while open suitcases sat next to them. His eyes fell on the small table in the tiny kitchen; it was set for two   
with candles and wine glasses. Very romantic, he thought.

“Are you expecting someone?” He did not want to be there when Dean’s date showed up. He could already feel the jealousy seeping through his pores.

“Just you Cass.” He said with a smile. “I was hoping that you’d have dinner with me.”

“I can’t.” 

“Why not?” Dean’s face fell a little. “Do you have other plans?”

“Not really.”

“Where’s Claire?” Dean wondered.

“With my brother.”

“Have dinner with me.” Dean’s voice was sultry and he locked eyes with Cass.

“Okay.” Cass found that he couldn’t say no.

“Great.” Dean’s megawatt smile was back. “Grab a seat, it’s almost done.”

Cass sat and Dean poured him a glass of wine. He sipped it while he watched him ready their plates. He could hardly believe this gorgeous man had gone through all this trouble for him. Dean placed the food on the table and sat across from Cass with a smile. He raised his glass and after a second, Cass did the same.

“Here’s to us.” Dean said. “I hope you like it.” He’d made his Aunt Ellen’s famous chili.

“Oh my.” The incredible flavor exploded on Cass’s tongue. “This is amazing.”

“Thanks.” Dean took a bite of his and they ate in silence for a minute. “I want to talk to you about Claire.”

“I hope your talk with her went better than mine.” Cass sighed, the stress on his face obvious. 

“That depends. How did your talk go?”

“She called me Castiel and told me she hated me.” He said quietly. 

“Yeah, she did seem angry with you.” Dean confirmed, covering Cass’s hand with his own. 

“But why?” 

“She thinks you’re lying to her about her mother.” Dean said gently, he stroked the side of Cass’s hand with his thumb. Cass sighed and looked down. “So you are.”

“I have to Dean. I can’t tell her the truth.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s a long story.” There was something in Dean’s eyes that made him feel like he could trust him. “I don’t know where to start.”

“At the beginning. What was your wife’s name?” Dean asked.

“Amelia.”

“That’s pretty.” Dean remarked. “Where did you meet Amelia?”

“In college. We dated for about six months and then got married.”

“Why so soon?”

“Because of Claire.”

“I see.” Dean nodded. “How old were you?” 

“Twenty one.” 

“Did you love her?” Dean wondered.

“With all my heart. She was my everything. I thought my life was perfect. I had a beautiful wife and daughter, a job I loved; I was on top of the world.”

“When did it go south?” Dean asked, digging back into his food.

“We were happy for a long time.” Cass shrugged. “It was about three years ago that everything changed. She became unhappy with her life and started looking for something more. She tried dozens of different hobbies but none of them worked. Then she became unhappy with me and told me that I wasn’t what she wanted. She said that I wasn’t enough of a man for her. We stopped sleeping together; she told me that I repulsed her and she couldn’t stand the thought of me touching her. She said she was only staying because of Claire. I found out that she was seeing other people about two years ago. I was completely miserable but I too stayed for Claire. Six months ago, she began spending less and less time at home. I was always having to cover for her with our daughter. Finally I’d had enough and I confronted her. She admitted to having a drug problem; she was using something called Angel’s Grace. We agreed that she would go to rehab, but she was gone the next morning. I got a call two days later to identify the body. She overdosed in a known drug house. What was I supposed to tell Claire? She loves her mother, she’d be crushed.”

“Oh Cass.” Dean squeezed his hand. He poured them another glass of wine and led them over to the small couch. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Then we get to change the subject. Are you moving in or moving out?” Cass asked about the boxes.

“I’m just staying here until I find a new place.”

“What happened to your old place?”

“I lived with my boyfriend, but we broke up about a month ago. My Aunt Ellen let me crash here until I can find my own house.” Dean looked around the tiny apartment and was a little embarrassed to have Cass see him living like this. He should really get his shit together and move out.

“Why did you break up?”

“I, um, walked in on him having sex with someone else in our bed.” Dean shook his head to clear the memory. 

“Oh Dean. I’m so sorry. Nobody deserves that.”

“Yeah. Looking back I can see what a jerk he was all along.”

“How so?” Cass wondered.

“Well he was bossy and domineering and condescending. He was horrible to my friends. He’d get drunk and mean. We actually got into a physical fight one time. And who knows how long he’d been cheating on me. I don’t know what I ever saw in Cole.” Dean sighed. 

“How long were you together?”

“Almost a year.” Dean answered. 

“I don’t know why people cheat. It’s so degrading to the other person.”

“Is that why you waited until after she died?”

“Yes. I know she didn’t deserve my loyalty but I made a vow.” 

That’s the kind of man I want, Dean thought. He leaned in close to Cass and pressed their lips together. 

“Sorry.” He said. “I just couldn’t resist.” Cass blushed. “So what do you do Cass?”

“I’m an accountant. I’ve been with my firm for ten years.” 

“That’s awesome.” Dean was glad Cass was a real grown up with a steady job; unlike Cole who bounced around from this to that. “Do you enjoy it?”

“Actually, yes.” He waited for the ridicule. Amelia had told him numerous times that he was just as boring as his job.

“Isn’t it great to do something you love?” Dean said instead.

“Definitely.” Cass agreed. “How about you, how long have you been teaching?”

“This is my third year.” 

“Do you bartend often?”

“My aunt owns the Roadhouse so I help out when she needs me. I’m so glad I was working that weekend.” Dean said seductively. 

“I am too.” Cass admitted honestly. He wouldn’t change that night for anything. “I probably shouldn’t be though.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because you make me want things I can’t have.”

“Like what?”

“You.” He said simply.

“I want you too.” Dean claimed his mouth, kissing him until he was breathless.

He loved the way Cass melted into him. He held him tightly to him; the heat between them undeniable. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about this man.

“This couch is a little small, maybe we should move to your bed.” Cass blushed. He couldn’t believe he’d said that; he’d never been so bold. 

Dean smiled, took his hand and moved them. He laid Cass back on the pillows and kissed him again. They made out slowly, just exploring each other’s mouths. After a while, hands drifted lower to the buttons on Cass’s shirt. He undid them with leisure, worshiping each bit of tan skin he revealed. 

Cass’s hands went to the hem of Dean’s tee shirt and pulled it over his head. He ran his hands over the well muscled chest, then pulled him back into a kiss; their bare chests rubbing. Dean smiled when Cass pushed at his shoulder, indicating that he wanted to switch places. Cass explored Dean’s chest with his lips and tongue, leaving small kisses everywhere. He paused when he got to the waistband of his jeans, hand resting on the button for a few seconds before popping it open and pulling down the zipper. He peeled them off; Dean wore nothing underneath. He moaned when Cass traced his length with one finger. He then wrapped his hand around the shaft and started stroking. 

“ I don’t know how to um…” Cass stared down at him, a light blush creeping into his cheeks. “Give a blow job.” He finished softly. 

“God Cass.” He breathed. Just the thought of Cass’s mouth on him had him at full attention. “You don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to Dean.” Cass licked his lips and Dean’s heart began to race. “Is it okay if I try?”

“Yeah.” He whispered. God he wanted this. 

Cass licked up one side, from the base to the tip, then swirled his tongue around the head. He opened his mouth, took him inside and started to suck lightly; slowly sliding him in and out of his mouth. 

“Mmm. Harder baby.” Dean moaned. Cass increased the pressure of his suction. “Yeah, just like that.” He tried to keep his hips still; he didn’t want to slide down Cass’s throat anymore than he was comfortable with. He looked down just as Cass looked up. The sight of those intense blue eyes and soft chapped lips stretched around him was more than he could take. “I want you Cass.”

He pulled him up and flipped him onto his back. He retrieved the lube and Cass spread his legs in anticipation; eager to feel Dean’s hands on and in him. He gently opened him up until Cass was begging. He then turned them over so that he was on his back and rolled on a condom. 

“I want you on top.” Dean guided the other man over him and helped him sink all the way down until their bodies were flush. “You feel so good.”

“Yeah.” Cass moaned out. Dean put his hands on his hips and helped him move.

“So freakin beautiful.” He said watching Cass as he rode him; head thrown back, pleasure etched into every line of his face.

“Oh Dean.” Cass panted. Dean pulled him down into a deep kiss and thrust harder into him. “Oh god!” After a few minutes, Dean slowed down so that he could wrap his hand around Cass’s cock and stroke. He wanted Cass to cum before him and he was really close. “Ohhh, DEAN!” Cass came hard. Dean increased his pace and came a few thrusts later. Dean pulled him against his chest and again kissed him deeply. 

“God Cass. You’re amazing.”

“So are you.” Cass breathlessly smiled into Dean’s neck; Dean’s arms tightened around him. “I could stay here all night.” 

“I would be alright with that.” Dean smiled, holding him so that his head was on his chest. 

“I wish I could, but I should get home to Claire.”

“When can I see you again?”

“I’m not sure Dean.” Cass sighed. “I’m not sure I can do this to Claire. I don’t think she would understand.”

“What about what you want?” Dean asked gently.

“My daughter has to come first.”

“You’re a really good dad Cass. She’s lucky to have you.” Dean stroked his back, knowing all too soon that this would end.

“I’m afraid she doesn’t think so right now.” He said sadly.

“She’ll come around. She loves you. I wish my dad had been more like you when my mom died.”

“I’m sorry you lost your mom. How old were you?” 

“I was four.”

“Oh Dean.” Cass covered his mouth. “And what did your dad do?”

“He completely checked out and became a violent raging alcoholic.” 

“Did he hurt you?” Cass whispered the question with concern in his voice. 

“That’s not really something I talk about Cass. My childhood was rough but my brother and I made it through.”

“So you have a brother?” Cass tried to change the subject. He wanted to know everything about this man, even though he shouldn’t, but he didn’t want him upset. “Are you two close?”

“Extremely. I practically raised him so he considers me a father figure.”

“I’m really close to my older brother Gabe too. We tell each other everything. He’s helped me greatly over the last few years.”

“That’s how it is with Sammy and me. I’m so proud of that boy. He’s a lawyer now.” Dean said with pride. 

“Wow. You guys did really well for yourselves, all things considered.”

“It wasn’t easy to get here.” Dean sighed.

“Tell me.” Cass prompted.

“Well, when I was seventeen, my dad took off for good; Sammy was just thirteen. I had to do something to take care of us, so I dropped out of school my senior year. I had a hard time finding a job and a place because of my age. My dad had us living in a motel, but I wanted better for Sammy; something stable finally. So I got a fake ID, got a job at the Roadhouse and rented this place. Ellen and her daughter Jo, the girl who took my shift the other night, became like family and I finally told them the truth. I thought I was going to get fired and kicked out, but Ellen just took me into her arms and said we’d figure it out.” While he talked, Dean softly traced patterns on Cass’s back. 

“What happened then?” Cass wanted to hear the rest of the story and it was an excuse not to move. He wasn’t ready to leave the comfort of Dean’s arms. He loved being held like that.

“She made me get my GED and helped me get custody of my brother. Once I got Sammy off to college and finished sowing my wild oats, I decided to get myself together. I took classes in the daytime, worked at night and finally got my degree. I started at Washington two years ago.”

“That’s amazing Dean; what you were able to accomplish under those circumstances.”

“When I want something I don’t give up.” He tilted Cass’s chin up and kissed him deeply. “And I want you Cass.”

“Dean I…” He was cut off by a loud rapid knocking on the door.

“Dean I really need you.” A woman called.

“That’s Jo.” Dean sighed, untangled himself from Cass, slipped on his pants and went to open the door. “This better be important,”

“It is.” She barged in, freezing when she saw Cass in bed and her eyes went wide. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Dean. I didn’t realize you had company. But I really need you.”

“What is it Jo?” Dean asked impatiently. He wanted to be alone with Cass.

“There’s a fight in the bar.”

“Shit.” Without a word, shoes, or a shirt, Dean was down the stairs and in the bar in seconds. Jo followed closely behind.

Two men were rolling around on the ground. He recognized his friend Benny and sighed.

“Cool it man.” Dean grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off the other man. 

“Let me go.” Benny struggled.

“I said cool it.”

“Dean?” The fight went out of him when he realized who held him. “Sorry brother.” Benny held up both hands in surrender. “I’m good.”

“What the hell happened?”

“He grabbed Jo.” Benny told him. He let go of his friend immediately and they both faced off against the man who was just picking himself up off the floor. 

“You need to leave.” Dean’s voice was hard and commanding. “Now.”

The man looked them over for a few seconds, debating whether or not to continue to fight. In the end he decided that it wasn’t worth it, grabbed his stuff and quickly exited.

“Heathen.” Benny shook his head. “Have a beer with me brother.” 

“He can’t.” Jo interjected. “His hot one night stand is upstairs. Again.” She smiled.

“Go get him tiger.” Benny laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

“You sure you guys are good now?” Dean wanted nothing more than to get back upstairs but he had to make sure everyone was settled. 

“Go.” Jo encouraged.

He raced back up the stairs to find Cass dressed and waiting for him on the couch. 

“Sorry about that.” Dean told him. “Some jerk grabbed Jo and my buddy Benny got into it with him. I had to break them up and kick that asshole out.”

“I completely understand.” In fact Cass had found the way he took charge of the situation to be sexy. He walked over to Dean and pressed their lips together. 

“You’re leaving me now, aren’t you?” Disappointment colored his tone.

“I have to go.” Cass stroked the side of his face. 

“Let me get dressed and I’ll walk you to your car.” Dean grabbed his tee off the floor and put it and his boots on. He took Cass’s hand and they went down to his Cadillac. “Nice car.” He joked.

“Don’t make fun of my car.” Cass shook his head with a smile and let Dean push him up against the door and kissed him deeply. 

“I guess this is goodbye.” Cass sighed.

“Go out with me Saturday.”

“I want to, but…”

“No. Stop at I want to.” Dean smiled. “Saturday at seven. You can meet me in the bar. Okay?”

“Dean I…”

“Just think about it Cass.” 

“Okay.” Cass relented. Dean kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat at the bar with his friends anxiously waiting for Cass, not even sure that he’d show up.

“So do we finally get to meet the amazing one night stand that you’re apparently dating now?” Charlie asked.

“You can say hi, but that’s it.” Dean chuckled. “No way I’m exposing him to you hooligans this early.”

“Ah, brother. I’m hurt.” Benny said, clutching his chest in mock offence. 

“Hey.” Jo giggled. “We are the most awesome people you know.”

Dean loved his friends; they were like family to him. Jo was Aunt Ellen’s only child and they became instant friends; they were around the same age. Once he was accepted into their family, the two became inseparable. She’d had a crush on him in the beginning but it soon turned to a brother sister kind of love when she found out he liked guys. 

When Sam went away to college, he had a few rebellious years. For the first time in his life he had no real responsibilities. He’d started drinking heavily and got into a little trouble. He’d met Benny in a bar fight; both men equally matched and the quarrel ended in a draw. Once they were both spent, Benny shook his hand and offered to buy him a beer; they became best friends after that. They always had each other’s backs.

When he decided to clean himself up, at Sammy’s urging, he went to college and that’s where he met Charlie. It had begun with her tutoring him in a computer class, but soon they were having movie marathons and going to renaissance festivals. She was one of the coolest nerds he knew. He never failed to realize how lucky he was to have them.

A large warm hand landed on his shoulder and he turned with a smile; he couldn’t wait to hear his name in that gravelly tone. 

“Hey Dean.” Instead there stood Cole.

“What do you want?” A shiver of disgust ran through Dean.

“You need to leave.” Charlie spat out.

“Yeah, you’re not welcome here.” Jo put in.

“I came to see if you were ready to talk baby. You’re not answering any of my calls or texts.” Cole ignored Dean’s friends, like he usually did. 

“That’s because he doesn’t have anything to say to you.” Benny answered for him.

“I didn’t ask you.” Cole sneered at him. “Come on Dean. It was one mistake. Are you really going to throw away a year for one mistake?” Dean said nothing, only glared at him. “This is stupid Dean.”

“You’re stupid for cheating on Dean.” Jo placed her hands on the bar she was behind and leaned forward to hiss at Cole. 

“We’re going to talk alone.” Cole grabbed Dean’s hand and jerked him to his feet. 

“I don’t think so.” Before any of his friends could react, Cass was between the two men. How dare anyone put their hands on Dean like that. He broke the hold the other man had on him. 

“Who the hell are you?” Cole demanded. Instead of answering, Cass turned to Dean and kissed him deeply. 

“Hello Dean.” He whispered and kissed him again. Cole’s face was deep red with anger.

“Hey Cass.” Dean smiled when the kiss broke. Cass winked at him then turned to Cole, who stood there stunned at the display before him. 

“Was there something you wanted?” He asked him.

“Who the hell are you?” Cole repeated.

“Castiel.” He stuck out his hand. “I’m Dean’s date. And you are?”

“What the hell Dean.” Cole yelled. “How could you do this to me?”

“I told you we were done Cole.” Dean put his arm around Cass’s waist. 

“Alright, it’s time to stop all this nonsense. You slept with someone, I slept with someone, now we’re even and we can put it behind us. Let’s just start over. With a little time, everything will be back to normal.” Cass laughed out loud at Cole’s statement; the other man glared at him. “What’s your problem?”

“Oh, you were serious?” Cass laughed again. “You really think Dean wants things to go back to “normal” between the two of you?”

“What would you know about it?” Cole snapped.

“I know enough not to make the same mistakes.” Cass assured him. “Now I believe you were told that you’re not welcome here.” 

“Definitely.” Jo agreed.

“You gonna make me leave tough guy?”

“I’m sure between the two of us we could.” Benny stood on Cass’s other side, staring menacingly at Cole. 

“Make that three.” Charlie stood as well.

“Four.” Jo came out from behind the bar.

“Your friends always did know how to create a problem.” Cole shook his head.

“They’re not your problem anymore.” Cass reminded him.

“You think you can handle this mess?” Cole snorted pointing at Dean. “And he really is a mess, he’s got so much fucking baggage. Plus he’s a whiny little bitch who will always put his loser friends before you. And to top it all off, he’s not that good of a lay.”

“You will not speak of Dean that way. You need to leave and leave Dean alone.” Cass’s voice was hard and his eyes were blazing; something he saw in them caused Cole to back down. 

“Whatever. I’m out of here. Don’t come crying back to me Dean cause it’s over.” He knocked over a chair on the way out. 

“Are you okay?” Cass turned to Dean.

“Yeah.” Dean looked at him with stars in his eyes. He couldn’t believe the way he’d handled Cole, the way he’d put him in his place or the way he’d defended him at every turn.

“Well that was fun.” Jo said sarcastically. 

“So you’re the famous Cass.” Charlie turned towards the man. 

“Let me buy you a beer brother.” Benny was impressed by the way he stood up for Dean; as were the girls. 

“Beers all around.” Jo went behind the bar and served them up. “Now don’t be rude. Introduce us.”

“Cass, this is Benny, Jo and Charlie. Guys, this is Cass.”

“It’s nice to meet you officially. With all your clothes on.” Jo joked.

“Yeah, Dean’s told us so much about you.” Charlie smiled, while Cass and Dean blushed.

“It’s a pleasure.” Cass said accepting the beer Benny held out for him. 

“One beer, then we’re out of here. I’m taking Cass on a real date.”

“Oh come on Dean. We want to get to know Cass.” Charlie pouted. 

“I don’t mind just hanging out with your friends.” Cass told him.

“See it’s settled.” Jo smiled.

“Pull up a stool.” Benny scooted over to make room at the bar for Cass.

It was hours of laughing, talking, stories about Dean and questions about Cass before the two men went up to his apartment to be alone. It had been a great time and they had really learned a lot about each other. 

“I had fun with your friends. I like them.” Cass said. 

“They like you too.” Dean assured. “I’m pretty sure that I like you more though.” Dean winked.

“I really like you too Dean.” They kissed passionately and ended up in bed where they tenderly made love. 

“Stay.” Dean whispered and Cass was powerless but to do as he asked. They fell asleep in each other’s arms and Dean had never been happier. 

Cass came through the door early the next morning walking on air.

“I guess I don’t have to ask how your date went.” Gabe smirked, looking at his watch.

“Oh Gabe, what am I going to do?”

“You really like him, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Cass admitted. “But I can’t keep leading him on. He wants something real.”

“So do you Cassie.”

“I can’t.”

“The Claire excuse again?” Gabe shook his head.

“It’s not an excuse. I don’t know what she’d do if she found out I was dating again just three months after her mother died. She’s already out of control.”

“Then don’t tell her.” Gabe suggested. 

“I can’t lie to her anymore. She already hates me enough for lying about her mother.” 

“You should tell her the truth Cassie. She’s old enough to understand.”

“The truth? What am I supposed to say to her Gabe? Am I supposed to tell her that after twelve years of marriage her mother could no longer bear my touch. That she had too many lovers for me to count. That she decided she loved drugs more than her daughter. That the police found her dead on a dirty mattress in soiled clothes with a syringe still in her arm. Is that what you want me to tell her?” Cass ranted. “Then I could just casually throw in the fact that I think I’m in love with her gym teacher. It would throw her world into a tailspin.”

“Liar!” Both men turned to see Claire in the doorway. They had never dreamed that she’d be up this early. 

“Claire.” Cass exclaimed.

“How could you say that about Momma?” Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

“Claire baby.” Cass went to her, but she pushed him away. 

“How could you say that?” She repeated. 

“Baby we need to talk.” Cass gently told her.

“I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want anything to do with you.” She ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room.

“Dammit.” Cass closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry Cassie.” Gabe put his hand on his shoulder.

“What am I going to do Gabe?” Cass broke down and his older brother gathered him into his arms. “I’m losing her.” 

“We’ll talk to her when she calms down.”

“I need to explain everything to her. Oh god, the things she heard me say.” Cass sobbed. He’d just wanted to protect his little girl and he’d failed.

“Maybe this is for the best.” Gabe patted his back. 

Claire didn’t come out of her room for the rest of the day. Cass and Gabe went up many times to make sure she was alright, but each time she just yelled at them to leave her alone. Gabe convinced Cass to give her some space.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Cass opened her door at seven. 

“Get up Claire. You’re going to be late for school.”

“I’m not going to school today.” She informed him, as much disgust in her voice as she could muster. “Did you forget what today is.”

“How could I? Today is your mother’s birthday.” He took a deep breath. “Claire about what you overheard…” 

“I told you that I don’t want to talk to you Castiel.” She sneered. 

“Claire.” He warned when she called him by name. “I need to explain a few things to you.” 

“Get out!” She yelled.

“Claire…”

“I said get out.”

“Fine. You can stay home today, but don’t go anywhere else. This evening when I get off work, we are going to have a long serious discussion and I’ll explain everything.” She just glared at him until he left. 

Today was a day Dean always dreaded. He’d taken the day off work to go to the cemetery with Sammy like he always did on this day. Side by side they walked up to the gravestone of the mother Dean missed so much and Sammy couldn’t remember. They bowed their heads and prayed. 

“Did I ever tell you about the way mom used to sing us to sleep every night?” Dean tried to keep his mother’s memory alive, but there was only so much about her he could remember; he’d only had her for four years. 

“Yes Dean.” Sammy said with a sad smile. He felt worse for his brother than he did himself. He didn’t know what he was missing out on and Dean did. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young girl all alone at a headstone, crying hard. When he looked closer, he realized the girl was Claire. 

“Wait right here. I have to check something out.” He told his brother. He walked over to her. “So is this where you go when you skip school?” He asked, startling her.

“Coach, what are you doing here?” She asked in surprise. “Are you stalking me now?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I’m here doing the same thing you are.” He had noticed the name Amelia Novak on the stone she sat in front of. “Does your dad know where you are?”

“You would be concerned about my dad’s feelings.” She said snidely.

“What does that mean?” He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at her. 

“He knows that I didn’t go to school today.” She ignored his question. 

“Why did he let you skip school?” He asked.

“It’s none of your business.” She spat at him. “But if you must know, it’s my mother’s birthday.” She looked like she wanted to cry. “Why aren’t you at school?”

“I took the day off. It’s my mother’s birthday too.” He looked at her then looked at his brother. “Be right back.”

“Everything alright Dean?” Sam asked when he returned. 

“Actually no Sammy. That’s one of my troubled kids and I need to see if I can help her. Would you mind if we skipped lunch today?” 

“Sure thing.” Sam knew how much Dean’s students meant to him. “Are we still on for dinner though? Jess is making that chicken you like.” 

“Then I’ll be there.” He smiled. 

“See you later Dean.” Sam walked over to his car and drove away. Dean turned back to Claire.

“Now we can talk.”

“What makes you think I want to talk to you?” 

“You need to talk to someone and I’m available and sort of know what you’re going through. Why don’t we get some lunch and we can talk about your mom.”

“Why do you care?”

“I just want to help you Claire.” He told her.

“Help me or help my dad?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“I want to help you both. Your dad is a great guy, trust me, it could be worse.”

“I don’t see how.” She turned back to the grave marker and ran her hand down the stone and across her mother’s name. 

“Come on, let me take you to lunch. I know this great burger joint.” She shrugged her shoulders and he helped her to her feet. With her head down, she followed him to his Impala. They ended up at the restaurant that Benny’s family owned. 

“Hey brother, you okay?” Benny embraced him when he walked through the door. All of his friends knew how hard today was on him.

“I’m good.” He assured him. “Benny I’d like you to meet Claire Novak, one of my students.”

“Nice to meet you little miss.” He shook her hand. Claire was silent the whole time. “Would you throw together a couple of burgers and colas for us?”

“Coming right up.”

Dean found a booth in the back and urged Claire to sit across from him. 

“So today’s your mom’s birthday. I know how you feel, it still hurts me. I kinda skipped school today too.” She said nothing. “Come on Claire, talk to me.”

“I know about you and my dad.” She finally said.

“He told you?” Hope bubbled in Dean’s chest. If he told his daughter about them, then maybe he was ready for something more.

“It was part of an awful conversation I overheard.” Dean’s bubble popped. He hadn’t meant for her to hear that. He wondered what this meant for him and Cass. 

“What was so awful about it?” Dean tried to change the subject. He didn’t want to talk about his relationship with the man’s daughter.

“So it is true, then. You and my dad. How could you do that Coach? Do you really want to help me or are you just trying to get in his pants?” She asked bluntly and rudely. 

“I want to help you Claire. I didn’t know he was your dad when we met. I think this is something you should talk to him about.”

“My dad is nothing but a liar.” She spat out. 

“Enjoy.” Benny brought out their food. He saw the tension on Dean’s face and patted his shoulder in a silent good luck gesture. 

“What did he lie about?” Dean prayed this had nothing to do with him.

“You should have heard the horrible things he said about my mother.” She was near tears again. 

“What did he say?” 

“That she was a cheating drug addict that overdosed. That’s not possible. My mother would never do that.” She stated strongly. 

“Why would your father say it if it’s not true? You said yourself that your dad is a terrible liar.”

“It can’t be true.” She said again. “He’s making it all up. He’s a terrible person and I hate him. He just doesn’t care about my feelings anymore.”

“You don’t mean that Claire.” 

“Of course you’d stick up for him.” 

“You want to know about a truly terrible father?” He asked her. “My father was a great guy until my mom died. He just couldn’t handle her death so he started drinking. It didn’t leave much time for me and my brother. He sort of just ignored us. I was only four   
but I had to try to take care of my baby brother and myself. As the years went by, it just got worse. He drank from the time he woke up until the time he passed out. Only then he didn’t ignore us anymore.” A shiver rolled through Dean at the memory. He’d never told anyone this; not even his best friends.

“Yeah what did he do? Become father of the year again?” 

“I wish.” Dean said sadly. “No Claire, that’s when the beatings started.”

“Your dad hit you?” She asked in horror. 

“All the time. He was in a bad mood twenty four seven. One little mistake and it was over. He’d hit us with his hands, his fists, his belt or anything he could find laying around. He would leave us alone for days at a time with barely any food. Sometimes he beat us just because he was having a bad day. My brother and I still have scars on our back from the whippings we were forced to endure. See this scar right here?” He pointed to the small scar by his left eye. “That’s where my dad cut me with a knife. I’m lucky the whole side of my face didn’t scar. And do you know why he did that?” He paused. She was looking at him with wide eyes. “Because I asked him for some milk so I could feed my little brother.” Claire gasped. “And this.” He rolled up the sleeve of the blue flannel he wore over his Led Zeppelin tee shirt. “Is where he burned me because I stopped him from slapping my brother.” Tears filled the girl’s eyes. “Should I go on?” 

“No.” Claire shook her head, her heart breaking for the little boy her teacher had been. 

“Do you still think your dad is such a terrible person?”

“I just wish he would tell me the truth.” She whispered, ashamed of the way she’d been treating her father.

“And what if he did?”

“What do you mean?” She asked in confusion.

“What if he told you everything? What would it change? It won’t bring your mother back.” He covered her hand with his where is sat on the table top. Neither one of them had touched their food. 

“I know that, but I need to know the truth.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “What he told Uncle Gabe couldn’t be true, could it?” She asked in a whisper.

“And if it is?” Dean worried about the girl.

“I don’t know.” She shook her head.

“You need to have a nice long talk with your dad. Speaking of, we need to tell him where you are so he doesn’t worry. Dean pulled out his phone and sent a text while the girl ate.

To Cass:  
From Dean:  
Cass, Claire is with me. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she stays out of trouble and gets home safely.

Moments later his phone lit up.

To Dean:  
From Cass:  
How in the world did you end up with her? She’s supposed to be at home. 

To Cass:  
From Dean:  
I ran into her at the cemetery. Took her to lunch to talk. She’s asking questions about us. I told her she needed to talk to you about it.

To Dean:   
From Cass:  
What kind of questions?

To Cass:  
From Dean:  
The kind that I don’t think are my place to answer. She wants to know if we’re sleeping together. I quickly changed the subject.

To Dean:  
From Cass:  
Thank you Dean. I really appreciate this. I’m going to take off early. Can you bring her home in about an hour?

To Cass:   
From Dean:  
Anything for you. 

“Your dad’s taking the rest of the day off to be with you.” He told Claire. “Now does that sound like a man that doesn’t care?” 

“I’m scared Coach.”

“You can call me Dean, but only when we’re not at school.” He said kindly. “What are you scared of?”

“Finding out my parents aren’t who I thought they were. Everything changed when my mom died and I feel like I don’t know either one of them anymore.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “I mean, after only being with my mom his whole life, my dad now thinks he’s gay.”

“Would you have a problem with that?” God he hoped not. He knew that if she did, he would never see Cass again. He’d already been told that Claire came first, and rightfully so.

“I don’t know.” She answered. “It’s weird to imagine my dad with another guy. I don’t know. Don’t you think it’s a little soon for him to start dating?”

“That’s not for us to decide. We don’t know the ins and outs of your parent’s relationship.” He tried to avoid the question.

“He said that my mom cheated on him.” She shook her head. “A lot. God Dean, what if my mom was a bad person?”

“I’m sure she wasn’t. She raised such a great young lady. It is possible that she made some mistakes in her life though.” Claire said nothing. She absently chewed a french fry while lost in her own thoughts. 

“So,” She said after a few minutes. “How do you feel about my dad?”

“Claire I…” He shook his head.

“I need to know.”

“I really like him.” Dean admitted quietly. “We should get you home.” He told her. “Finish up your food while I go pay.” He walked over to Benny.

“So hanging out with the daughter now huh? That’s a good way to win him over.” The other man smiled.

“This is for her, not him.” Dean said. “But it couldn’t hurt if she likes me. What’s the damage?”

“On the house brother. Here.” Benny handed him a to go bag. “Elizabeth made you a fresh apple pie.” 

“Thanks Beth.” He called out to Benny’s niece who waved from the back. “See ya Benny.”

He drove Claire home in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. He saw Cass’s car in the driveway when he pulled up in front of her two story house. 

“Nice place.” He was now even more embarrassed that Cass had to see him living where he was.

“Thanks.” She mumbled. “I’m scared Dean.”

“I know sweetheart.” He pulled her into a tight hug. “Just give your dad a chance to explain, okay?”

“Would you come in with me?” Her voice sounded even younger than she was.

“I’ll walk you in, but I can’t stay. This is between you and your dad.” Dean undid his seatbelt and got out of the Impala. The butterflies that he felt every time he was going to see Cass were in full effect. 

“Claire.” Cass was at the door before Claire could unlock it. 

“Hi Dad.” She said softly.

“Hello Dean.” Dean couldn’t help but smile. He loved the way the other man said his name. 

“Hey Cass.” Dean wanted to hug him or kiss his cheek or something, but he knew he shouldn’t. That would definitely be too much for the girl.

“You let him call you Cass already?” She asked incredulously. “How long has this been going on?”

“Claire perhaps we should let Coach Winchester leave before we talk about this.” Her dad tried.

“Dean’s part of this and I want to know. You said you would explain everything.”

“Let’s at least go inside and have this conversation.” Dean suggested.

“Of course. Please come in.” Cass ushered them all into the living room where Gabe sat watching television. 

“Well, well, well.” He said upon seeing the man. “You must be Dean.”

“Dean Winchester.” Dean shook the man’s hand.

“Gabriel Novak. It’s a pleasure to meet you, finally.” Gabe winked. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“How long?” Claire demanded again. 

“Only about a month or so.” Cass clarified.

“And you already think you’re in love with him?” Cass’s face went red with embarrassment.

“What are you talking about?” Cass stammered. He hadn’t wanted Dean to hear this part.

“I heard you tell Uncle Gabe this morning that you think you’re in love with him.” Dean felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest. Did she just say that Cass loved him? No, he pushed it down. Maybe the little girl had misunderstood. 

“I have very strong feelings for Dean.” Cass confirmed and Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Now before you embarrass me any further, I think we should let Dean get home.”

“Yeah.” Dean said. “I have to go. I have plans with my brother.” He turned to go. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Cass told him.

“Hey Dean,” Claire stopped them at the door. “Thanks for today.” 

“See you in class tomorrow.” He waved to her. 

“Thank you Dean.” Cass said at the driver’s side of the Impala. 

“It’s never a problem.” He flashed that killer smile.

“It really means a lot to me.” Cass stared into his eyes.

“I better get out of here.” Dean stroked the side of his face. “I really want to kiss you right now and I know I can’t. Good luck in there. Will you call me later?” Cass just nodded. “Bye Cass.” Cass watched him get in and drive away.

Cass took a deep breath and blew it out before returning to the living room. Claire was sitting on the couch, wrapped in Gabe’s arms. 

“It’s all going to be okay little one.” Her uncle assured her. 

“But what if it’s not?” She asked on a sob.

“It will be.”

“Claire?” Cass got her attention. She sat up straight and wiped her eyes. For once there was no hate in them when she looked at him; he was thankful for that. Gabe left the room to give them some privacy. “We have a lot to talk about.” 

It was almost eleven that evening when Dean’s phone rang. His eyes lit up when he saw who it was.

“Hey Cass.” He answered.

“Hello Dean. How was your visit with your brother?”

‘It was great actually. I just found out I’m gonna be an uncle.” Dean couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice. “I just can’t believe it. My baby brother is gonna be a daddy.”

“That’s great news.” Dean noticed that there was no real joy in Cass’s voice.

“You don’t sound good Cass. Did your talk with Claire not go well?”

“Good and bad.” Cass sighed.

“Tell me.” Dean urged.

“Well she decided that she doesn’t hate me anymore and she’s agreeing to go back to school minus the attitude. She’s still hurting though.”

“That’s great. I told you she’d come around.”

“Whatever you said to her really sank in and I can’t thank you enough.” Cass blew out a breath.

“What’s the bad news?” Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

“Maybe we should get together to talk.” Cass’s voice sounded sad.

Oh god, Dean thought, here it comes, the let down. At least he wanted to do it in person. 

“She doesn’t want us together, does she?” He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, but failed. 

“I’m sorry Dean, but she’s not ready for me to date.”

“I see.” Dean felt the lump in his throat and tears sting the corners of his eyes. “Look I gotta go Cass.” Dean hung up before the other man could hear him cry.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two months since the night of the phone call and it still hurt Dean to think about it. His friends had all tried to cheer him up, to get him back in the game, but he just wasn’t into it. Every time he tried to talk to someone else, he’d see those damn blue eyes in his mind. Cass haunted him. He only had himself to blame; he should have listened to Cass that first night and he wouldn’t have gotten his heart handed to him. Sure they’d only been together a few times, but there had been a real connection there. The worst part was knowing that Cass felt it too and there was nothing they could do about it. 

Despite everything, he’d still done his best to help Claire. He’d had a meeting with all her teachers and, due to her circumstances, they’d agreed to let her make up the work she missed. True to her word, she was at school every day and soon had things turned around. He wished he could say the same for himself. 

“Coach?” Claire came up to him after class one afternoon. “Can we talk?”

“Sure Claire.” Dean led her to his office and sat her down. “What’s on your mind?”

“You never smile anymore.”

“I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine.” He lied.

“My dad’s pretty miserable too.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He had no idea what he was supposed to say.

“I think I made a mistake Coach and I don’t know how to fix it.” She put her head down and Dean patted her shoulder. She took a deep breath and looked at him. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“I don’t think it’s appropriate to discuss my relationship status with one of my students.” He told her.

“That means you are.” She said sadly.

“I didn’t say that.” 

“Do you miss him?”

“Claire this isn’t the time or place.”

“Your right.” She looked him in the eyes. “Have dinner with us tonight, seven thirty.”

“I don’t know Claire.” He was scared he was going to get hurt more. 

“Think about it, okay.” She got up and headed out; at the door she turned back. “Just so you know, he told Uncle Gabe that he misses you too.”

“You really should stop listening to other people’s conversations.” A small smile played on his lips. He wrote out a hall pass and handed it to the girl. “Get to class.”

At seven twenty eight, Dean knocked on the door of the Novak household. He hoped he wasn’t making a mistake and setting himself up for further heartache. 

“Dean?” Cass opened the door looking better than any man had a right too, surprise written all over his face. “What are you doing here?”

“I told you I invited a friend for dinner.” Claire was right behind him. She brushed past her dad and pulled Dean through the doorway. 

“Yeah, but…” Cass didn’t know what to say. Why was his daughter torturing him? Dangling in front of him what he wanted so badly, but couldn’t have. “Please come in.” He got over his shock.

“Hey Cass.” Cass forgot how to breathe when Dean smiled at him.

“Hello Dean.” Dean’s knees went weak at that voice. 

“Well come on.” Claire led them to the dining room and sat them down next to each other. 

“Dinner is served.” Gabe came in from the kitchen carrying plates. “Claire help me get the rest.” 

“Of course Uncle Gabe.” She had enlisted her uncle’s help to make sure the evening went the way she’d planned. 

“So Dean, tell us about yourself.” Gabe prompted when the meal was served. 

“What would you like to know?” Dean wondered.

“Let’s start with your age.” And so it went, Gabe and Claire taking turns interrogating him about his life. Dean played along, answering all their questions good naturedly. Cass was quiet through most of the meal, his heart racing as he stared at Dean while   
listening with rapt attention. 

“Well that was fun.” Claire said when they’d finished eating. “Now we have to get going.”

“Going?” Cass pulled himself from his trance to focus on his daughter. 

“Yeah. Uncle Gabe and I are going to the movies. Then I’m spending the weekend at his house.” She winked at her dad.

“I don’t understand Claire. I thought you wanted me to take you to the aquarium this weekend.”

“Uncle Gabe can take me.”

“No worries Cassie.” Gabe interjected.

“Perhaps we should speak privately Claire.” Cass shook his head. What was she playing at?

“You could help me pack.” She suggested.

“Would you excuse us Dean.” He and Claire headed for the stairs when Dean nodded. 

“Would you like to hear about the time Cass tried to bake?” Cass heard Gabe ask Dean.

“Definitely.” Dean wanted to know everything about Cass. Tonight couldn’t have gone better; Claire and Gabe, the two most important people to Cass, seemed to like him.

“Claire what are you doing?” Upstairs in her room, Cass forced her to face him. 

“I just thought that you and Dean could use some time alone to talk and stuff.” The teenager shrugged. 

“Why is he even here?”

“I just told you Dad.” Claire smiled and went through her dresser looking for clothes to take with her. 

“We can’t play with his feelings like this Claire.” Cass shook his head. “Dean and I can’t be friends. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to have him here?”

“You really like him, don’t you?” Claire faced her father who nodded. “I’m trying to fix my mistake Dad.”

“What are you saying Claire?”

“That if you want to see Dean I understand.” 

“Are you serious?” Cass looked at her skeptically. She nodded. “You have to be sure Claire. Tell me now if you think you might change your mind because I won’t hurt him again.”

“I’m sure Dad. I want you to be happy.” She hugged him. He smiled and helped her pack. Inside he was freaking out about what he was going to say to Dean.

“What if he doesn’t want me anymore?” Cass's thought came out loud. 

“He came.” She reminded him. “Let’s go.”

Downstairs Gabe and Dean were laughing in the living room.

“He was all wet and covered in suds.” Gabe snorted.

“No.” Dean chuckled.

“Not this again.” Cass shook his head. “Dean doesn’t need to know about my washing mishap.”

“Come on Cassie, it’s a great story.” Gabe looked at his niece. “Ready Claire Bear?”

“Have a good night Dad.” The girl kissed his cheek. “Bye Dean.”

Alone in the house with Cass, Dean didn’t know what to do. He wanted to grab him and hold him close, but this had to be Cass’s call. He was the one who ended things between them. What if his daughter had misunderstood? What if they weren’t on the same page? He wasn’t interested in just a sex thing, he wanted more with Cass. And maybe there were reasons beyond Claire that he didn’t want a relationship. Nervously, he looked up at Cass.

“Dean.” Cass whispered his name as he sank down onto the couch beside him. “How have you been?”

“Alright, I guess.” Dean shrugged. There was no way he was admitting to being a mess over him. “How about you?”

“I could be better.” Cass stared at him until their eyes locked. “Saying goodbye to you was one of the hardest things I’ve had to do.” 

“Well it was no picnic for me either.” Dean shook his head and looked away. 

“I never meant to hurt you Dean.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean that it didn’t happen.” Dean sighed.

“I’m so sorry.” Cass put his finger under Dean’s chin and turned him towards him. “Will you give me a chance to make it up to you?”

“How?”

“Well first I should tell you that I’m not looking for a one night stand anymore. I want something real.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. With you.” Cass stroked the side of his face.

“I want that too.” Dean smiled pulling him into a tight embrace and a long deep kiss. 

SIX MONTHS LATER

Dean pulled up to the Novak house, Impala laden with the rest of his belongings, and parked behind Cass who was just getting out of his car. He was now completely moved out of the Roadhouse. Claire and Gabe, who’d been waiting for them on the front porch, came to help. With a smile, Dean got out and took an armload of stuff up to the spare room where it was being stored. He couldn’t believe that he was moving in with Cass. It was like a dream come true. 

He’d asked him four days ago. They were laying in Cass’s bed, basking in the afterglow of incredible sex, when he said that he had to get home because it was a school night and it was already late. They always waited until after Claire went to bed to make love. 

“Don’t leave Dean. I hate it when you leave.” Cass all but whined. 

“I have to baby. We both have to work tomorrow and we need to sleep.” Dean tried to get up, but Cass held him tighter.

“Stay.” Cass whispered. 

“What about Claire?” They had a no sleeping over rule because of the girl. While she was happy for them, Cass wasn’t sure she was ready to see Dean at the breakfast table. 

“I’ll talk to her in the morning. Stay.” Cass pulled him into a deep kiss.

“I don’t have clothes here.” Dean said when the kiss broke, but Cass kissed him again. “Screw it. I’ll think of something.” He lay back on the bed and started kissing Cass back. Soon the kissing turned desperate and needy and they made love for a second time. 

“Move in with me Dean.” Cass said, head on the man’s chest, completely blissed out.

“Have you talked to Claire yet?” Dean wanted to say yes. He wanted to shout it. This meant that Cass really did have strong feelings for him. But he had to make sure that the young lady was on board with it. 

“I told you, I’ll talk to her in the morning.” Cass snuggled closer to him.

“What if she says no?” Dean knew that meant that it wouldn’t happen. No use getting excited over something that might not happen, but just the fact that Cass had asked made him giddy.

“I’m more worried about you saying no right now. You still haven’t answered me.” Cass tilted his head up to look into his lover’s eyes. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Completely. I love you Dean and I want you with me all the time.” 

“You love me?” Dean asked incredulously.

“So much. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but I was scared I would be moving too fast for you.” Cass confessed. 

“God Cass.” Dean whispered with a smile. “I love you too, but I didn’t tell you for the same reason.”

“So does that mean you’ll move in with me?”

“Yes.” They made love a third time before drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms.

They’d told Claire together the next morning and she seemed unfazed.

“I figured it was only a matter of time. Dean spends all his time here anyway.” She shrugged and dug into her pancakes. 

Now here he was standing in his new home with his incredible boyfriend’s arm around his waist.

“Welcome home baby.” Cass kissed him and Dean just smiled.


End file.
